Never the Same again
by derpderp5
Summary: Medieval/Fantasy fic They were friends, companions...brothers. Together they've been through thick and thin and emerged victorious over the tyrant King Wilson. However, when their leader Richard took the throne and the death of Richard's brother, the brotherhood was all but an obscure memory. What happens next will render the brotherhood irreparable. Garfield-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

ACT I - THE BREAKING OF THE BROTHERHOOD

3 years after the overthrow of the tyrant, King Wilson, the new king Richard ruled over the land of Tamoria. After the horrors he had experience under Wilson's rule, he vowed to eliminated the chance of it ever happening again forever. 

**_To do that he had to rule all the lands, but not every nation kneeled to him._**

**_Angered, he waged war on the nations that did not bend to his will. He drafted every available able-bodied man, elf, and dwarf to his armies and sent them forth. _**

**_In midst of those armies where his closest companions who ,despite the visible darkness growing within their king, chose to be loyal. They served with him during the dark days under the rule of King Wilson, and now they served under him. _**

**_In the third year of the conflict, Tamoria had extended its borders to the barbaric lands of the North and the southern states of Antiopolis, the birthplace of aristocracy. Now it marches to the desert lands of Tarranids a civilization as unknown as it is fierce. For weeks, his armies stagnated on the slopes of Harad-dur, battling the fierce exotic legions of the east. _**

**_For many of his companions, this battle was to be the last battle they would fight for him._**

* * *

A crow flies in the sky, its eyes darting left and right. It screeched as it lowered to the ground. It landed on a brown leather object. He dragged its talons across the leather before hopping forward a few steps. He then dipped its head in somewhere and rose its head again revealing a dark red stain on its black beak. It then repeated this action, each time appearing with more of the red stain than the last.

The crow was standing in the eye-socket of one of the many dead soldiers. His face resembles one of horror. Jaws wide open, screaming as loud as it can, while not screaming at all.

The crow hopped onto the soldiers tongue and began to nip small chunks of it and swallowed it whole. It cawed as it enjoyed its feast.

The field around the soldier was littered with hundreds of others, some with crows feasting, some with desert coyotes, some were too revolting for even the scavengers to feed on,

all dead.

The ground trembled under the crow's meal and it looked forward. It cawed again, one of the coyotes could be seen fleeing the scene.

It cawed again, but then it flew off. The sound of fleeing and frantic footsteps of the followers was replaced by one of anger, hatred, bloodlust, and most of all...

fear.

Soldier's battle cries could be heard from both sides, the ground trembled more, almost resembling an Earthquake. The cries of valor were replaced with cries of agony as arrows could be heard whistling through the air, finding its way to their unfortunate victims.

Then they collided.

Shields and blades.

Axes and spears.

Maces and flails.

All the sadistic tools of warfare collided in that one moment. Shields were shattered, and flesh was torn. Soldiers were beheaded, impaled, sliced in half.

Blood spattered all over the field, both Tamorian and Tarranid.

One of the elven champions, Garth of Atlantia, wielded two finely crafted elven blades. He skillfully parried off several attacks, and made several of his own, striking at limbs, necks, and other weak-points. Suddenly a large, axe-like blade struck his abdomen. His golden, hand-crafted elven armor did little to stop the blade.

Blood oozed from his mouth and the blade sank deeper and deeper.

Another weapon, a club, struck his head, causing his bent helmet to fall off onto the blood-soaked ground. He fell on his back with his eyes to the bright blue sky. A large figure covered the sky with a large spear in his hands. Garth tried to breath, but he was choking on his own blood. The figure angrily pressed his whole weight on the spear, impaling Garth. He shook the spear back and forth before forcefully pulling it out.

Garth breath his last before his head drooped to his side. He was one of the com

"HIYAH!"

A blue-blade struck through the large figure and was quickly pulled out and it fell to its side. Other soldiers in similar armor surrounded him and body.

This one was Kaldur, Garth's kinsem and close friend.

He placed his hand over his face and gently pulled down Garth's eyelids.

"Rest in peace brother, your courage will be remembered."

One of the soldiers in the similar fell in front of him, with his helmet falling off. The two soldiers beside him were quickly slain. Kaldur put on his helmet and thrusted his blade into one of the Tarranids. Before slicing the neck of the other.

"WE HOLD THE LINE HERE!"

* * *

Meanwhile on another section of the front, these Tamorians did not fight with grace and precision like their elven counterparts, but with savage brute force and relentless tenacity. On this side, the dwarves and men fought side by side.

A knight wielded a large Halberd and swung it 180 degress killing seven at once. He tried it again only to be blocked by a Tarranid shield. He rotated the Halberd and used the point side of his weapon to pierce the shield and his helmet.

But another ducked under his weapon and moved closer towards him. The knight committed both of his hands to the halberd and had no shield. He was vulnerable.

Then a sword pierce the Tarranid's head, used his kite shield to bash the soldier off of his blade.

"You are lucky that I was there to save you Victor."

"I don't need saving...EVERYBODY DUCK!"

All of the Tamorian soldiers ducked. As he did so he swung his halberd 360 degrees killing a dozen soldiers. The action left him breathless.

"Now's not the time to rest Victor, death is at our doorstep and I'd rather keep it there for you and me."

"I'm not tired...not yet."

"That's more like it."

Victor of dwarven lands of Plorin was among the rare tall species of dwarves. He fought under the eye of veteran gladiators and emerged as a fierce warrior. Some say he had the strength of ten men.

His friend on the other hand was weaker, but no less formidable. Garfield of the house of Mark was born into a pacifist noble family, when he was killed, he was sent to his adoptive family, another noble family. One who praised warfare and thus prepared him for it. And prepared he was.

A blocked a swing with he shield and sliced the ankles of the enemy in front of him. His shield had a long spike on the front used to make his defensive shield a deadly weapon. He frequently pierce the armor of many simply by hitting his enemies with it. His greatsword was an even deadlier weapon. His adoptive father's greatsword.

It's supposed to be held with two-hands, but Garfield had the strength to wield it effectively with one. He easily killed 2 or 3 with one swing. He and Victor had been fighting for days with minutes of break in between. They were tired and wounded still they fight. Fatigue had long since settled in, and more wounds were being delivered.

One of the Tarranids thrusted a spear into the torso of Garfield, piercing the weakspot in his armor and into his flesh. Garfield grunted and staggered backwards, before breaking the spear with his shield and thrusting his sword into his attacker's face. He then spun around to kill 5 soldier who surrounded him.

Throughout the battle arrows from both sides flew all day claiming thousands of lives already and wounded thousands more. One such arrow found its way into Garfield's thigh. The wound caused him to fall on his side.

"Another _bloody_ arrow...ARGH!"

A soldier ran towards him, but Garfield couldn't stand up, and at that moment he didn't possess the strength to lift his sword.

Suddenly an arrow struck the soldier's neck. The hooded figure carried an arrow and thrusted it into a soldier's eye before firing it to kill another. He then ran back to get Garfield.

"Get up."

"Easier said than done, Roy."

Roy tightened his face and pulled up Garfield. He noticed many his allies' soldiers falling left and right. He made whistle, a whistle that caught the attention of his nearby horse, Ollie. He looked at Victor who looked at him back.

"Pull back, we'll send in the next line."

Roy was a ranger of the Starling forest and best of their archers next to his mentor, Oliver. Not much is known about him as the forest-dwellers rarely told secrets to others.

"RETREAT! PULL BACK TO THE CREST OF THE SLOPE!"

Roy got on Ollie and place Garfield in front of him to make sure he won't fall.

"C'mon Ollie."

The horse dragged it left hoof across the ground. The weight of Roy and the armor covered Garfield was very heavy.

"You can do! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Ollie got on its hind legs and fell back on its four hooves before riding off past the fleeing in. The hooves and the men running caused a small dust-storm. He maneuvered his horse left and right to dodge the arrows that rained on them. Many others who had their backs exposed to them were not as lucky.

He got to the crest of the slope where another line of men, elves and dwarves. Their he saw another knight without his helmet on and he bore the ride lion imprinted on his chest plate. He had jet black hair and a stern look on his face. He looks like a younger King Richard and rightly so, he was the King's younger brother.

"It's your turn Jason."

Jason nodded back and put on his helmet.

"DRAW YOUR SWORDS!"

His men did as they were told.

"SHIELDS ON ME!"

Jason ran down the sandy slope followed by the troops under his command. In front of him were thousands of Tarranid troops eager to spill Tamorian blood.

Inside his helmet, Jason smirked. He was eager to make his older brother proud.

"Finally."

* * *

As Roy rode down the slope, Rangers and Elven archers could be seen firing arrows over the slope. How they even see the enemy, they do not know.

He rode into their camp that was another 1 km away and stopped. He carried Garfield into one of the tents and placed his body on the table.

"Doctor, deal with this. I must return to the battle."

An elder man with in blood stained robes looked over him.

"It seems you have a portion of a spear embedded in your chest and an arrow in your thigh."

"Thank you Kent for clearing that up."

"That's Dr. Kent Nelson to you."

Nelson snapped his fingers and his helpers carefully removed the armor off of Garfield. Garfield had a white bandaged wrapped around the upper portion of his chest, he's been hurt seriously recently.

First Nelson grabbed the arrow.

"How fingers can you see?"

Garfield raised his head.

"I can't see any fingers."

"Well, if you have to know..I'm holding up FIVE!"

He swiftly pulled out the arrow and dropped it onto the floor. Garfield squeezed his eyes shut but didn't dare make a noise. Nelson then used his small pliers to remove any remaining arrow fragments from his wound.

He then wrapped a white bandage around his thigh.

"Ok...the spear is going to be a bigger problem."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Not in the slightest...Nurse, prepare my emergency tools."

Garfield's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Garfield, looks like I'll have to perform surgery on this one."

Garfield lowered his head in anticipation for the excruciating pain. He looked to his left and saw a women pushing a cart with all of the tools in it. All of the tools were sharp and serrated.

"Just make sure I live through this one."

* * *

Garfield walked out of the tent with bandages covering almost his entire torso. He looked up at the slope and saw that the archers were still firing. He sighed.

He looked up at a large tent on top of a hill. That's where the King resided. He glared at the tent and made his way towards it. But not before putting on his armor, he can't go into the tent in his undergarments.

Despite his aching muscles, he ran up the hill towards the tent, bypassing soldiers as they looked at the beleaguered knight. It was twilight and the torches along the pathway were lit.

As Garfield entered the tent, 2 heavily armored guards armed with halberds stepped in front of him.

"Allow him. He is a friend."

The guards walk to the sides of the tent where they belong. Richard was sitting on his throne with his legs crossed and a crown on his head. He was wearing the armor for kings even though he didn't fight at all. He had a bored expression and seemed to look at Garfield with little care.

"What brings you here? Good news I hope."

"Richard-"

"Uh uh uh, address me _correctly_."

Garfield reluctantly kneeled on one foot. Although he was wearing his helmet, he was furious at Richard's arrogant behavior.

"Your majesty, today has been the same as it has been every other day. We've made absolutely no progress. We're taking in huge losses and enemy numbers seem to get only larger."

Richard stretched his hand out and a maid placed an apple on it. He ate the apple while looking at Garfield.

"What are you trying to suggest? Hmm...that those savages are better than our armies, that those savages can defeat even the legendary knights and champions of our lands?"

"No, your majesty. Only that I think...I think it is best if we retreated to a position more defend-able or at least to a place where we can rest and replenish our numbers."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you suggesting that we should run and let them take back lands that we have fought so hard for?"

Garfield got even more furious. He grinds his teeth to prevent him from screaming.

"No offense your majesty, but as far as I'm concern, those would be the lands that I and many others have fought for whilst you sat on your throne watching us butcher the enemy or getting butchered ourselves. You're no better than a deserter!"

Richard gripped the sides of his chair so hard its creaked echoed throughout the tent.

"You dare speak to me with such _malice_?"

"I already am, aren't I?"

Richard stood up and took out his sword. Garfield did the same. Suddenly, 20 of Richard's bodyguards surround Garfield with Halberds. Garfield was good, but he knew that he was at a disadvantage.

"Another evil word that comes from your tongue, or an evil thought that comes from your head, and you'll be executed."

Garfield stayed silent.

"Now go back to the front, it'd be a shame if you died a traitor."

Garfield gripped the handle on his sword, getting ready to pounce.

"What? No witty retort? Has the great jester Garfield run out of horrible jokes to tell?"

Garfield put back the sword and kneeled on his one foot again.

"Yes your majesty. I shall return to the fighting as you instructed."

"Good...Now off with you, your contaminated this tent."

"Yes, your majesty."

Suddenly, Victor and Kaldur walked into the tent, breathing heavily. Richard looked at them with a suspicious eye.

"How goes the battle?"

"The enemy have been routed and we have set up camp half a league from here."

Richard clapped his hands once and smiled. He then wrapped his arm around Garfield.

"See what did I tell you? The savages have lost and we have won. There's nothing to worry about."

He looked back at Kaldur and Victor.

"As much as I enjoy good news, I could have found out myself. You should be preparing the army for their next battle."

Kaldur stepped up.

"We didn't come here to celebrate our victory your majesty. We bring ill tidings."

And just like that Richard's smile turned to a frown.

"What ill tidings?"

Victor then spoke.

"It...it's about your brother."

Richard's eyes narrowed while Garfield (who's face was covered) stared in disbelief.

Jason's body lay on a pile of branches with his armor on. He was struck by 15 arrows, 13 of them in the chest. Other bodies were placed on piles of wood. Garth of Atlantia, Kon El of the Cloudy Mountains, and Leonid Kovar of the Southern States. Although they were close friends of Richard, Jason's death affected him most.

He was kneeling on the ground with his head on Jason's chestplate. A faint sobbing noise could, but the companions remained silent.

Richard stood up and looked at Kaldur.

"What of the others?"

"Garth was slain by a spear, Kon El through brute force to the head, and Kovar by having his throat slit."

"What of the others?"

"Gnaark the barbarian and Lord Rayner are being tended to in the hospital."

"How...how did my innocent brother die?"

"He fought bravely among the ranks. When some of the men fled, he stayed at his post making sure no one got through. He's slain dozens, but by the time we arrived with reinforcements, he was already struck by the arrows you see here. By then, we knew we were too late...I'm sorry Richard."

Richard wiped the tears off from his face and took out his sword. He walked up to a cage filled with Tarranid civilians.

A tear dripped down from his face onto the ground.

"First, you took my friends...then you've abducted one of my brothers , and now you take my last brother..."

The civilians cowered in fear and huddled in the corner as much as they can. Since the invasion began, Richard's forces had captured 50, 000 civilians. 40, 000 thousand were killed in secret, while 9, 000 others were sent to slave labor. The rest consisted of the elderly, the disabled and the women and children. Richard tried to use them in exchange for more land, but it never worked. And now he was going to deal with his terrible "investment".

"That's enough..."

The starved civilians began to cry and beg for mercy, but Richard wasn't having it.

"Enough! Enough! **ENOUGH**!"

With one swing, he sliced open the doors and came charging into their prison ready to hack them to pieces. As Richard took his first swing, Garfield stepped in front of him and blocked his attack with his sword.

"IT'S NOT FOR US TO DECIDE THE FATE OF THESE PEOPLE! IT IS NOT JUST!"

"WHAT PEOPLE? THAT IS WHY WE FIGHT! THEY ARE NOT US!"

Richard's strength overcame Garfield's tired body and he pushed Garfield aside.

"GUARDS!"

Before Garfield could react, he was being dragged away by 3 guards.

"AVENGE YOUR FALLEN TAMORIANS! SPILL THE BLOOD OF HEATHENS! THERE IS NO SHAME ONLY RIGHTEOUSNESS!"

Several troops gathered around the wooded prison and tore it down. Angered, mindful of the many friends they've lost, the soldiers eagerly killed the defenseless civilians. The killed them in whatever sadistic way they can.

The babies would be tossed into the fire while they force their mothers. The fragile elders were pulled apart by multiple soldiers for their amusement. The disabled were subjected to brutal beatings until they bled out from the tortures. The women were raped before they too were sliced open by their male captors.

The companions look upon the scene with disgust, but were powerless to do so, they were individually separated and guarded by 30 guards each.

Some soldiers were crazy enough to drink the blood straight from the dismembered bodies of their victims, pretending that it is wine.

"THAT IS HOW TO CELEBRATE MY COMRADES! THAT'S THE WAY!"

The soldiers cheered their king. Richard looked at his "friends".

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO ENJOY IN THE FUN?"

Several soldiers dropped a women at their feet with torn cloths. They shivered under the sensual gaze of the soldiers.

The guards stepped away allowing them to "have their fun".

The companions pitied for them instead of lusted for them. The women were starving, their ribs could clearly be seen. They were frightened after being raped several times and witnessing the horrors the soldiers have done.

They refused.

The companions looked at each other and knew that they shared the same opinion. Kaldur stepped up.

"We kindly decline your offer, but I think it is only right to send them back home."

Richard rolled his eyes and looked at the others.

"Does he speak for all of you?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Garfield began taking his armor off. Richard smiled.

"I guess not. Garfield here knows how to take advantage of an opportunity."

Garfield stared back at Richard.

"Not exactly."

He took a deep breath. He tightened his eyes. In a blink of an eye, Garfield transformed into a large dirty-blond were-wolf. The women screamed in horror, while the soldiers laughed. The women had never seen a werewolf before.

Kaldur placed one on Garfield's back and guided her hands so that they were grabbing onto his fur.

Garfield growled at Kaldur.

Not too hard of course.

Everyone else had horses with a women behind them. They rode over the Harad-dur slopes and to the edge of their newly won outpost. The horses' hooves and Garfield's paws were stained with blood as the battlefield had not been cleared yet.

Roy whistled again which attracted several other horses. They placed the women on them and somehow managed to make them hold on to the handles. Each was given 3 days worth of food.

Their translator, Isaiah Crockett spoke to the women, who then felt a little more secure.

They then rode into the darkness as the full moon shined on them.

Then they disappeared.

* * *

**The legend of the sun-whatever was one of those stories, where I wrote it so that I can get my writing juice flowing so that I can write Rise of Reaper.**

**It will not be continued. **

**This one however, I hope it'll be continued and I hope it'll be supported. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roy, Kaldur, Victor and Garfield were called in for an inspection. Richard was standing on top of a hill in the middle of the day. All was calm.

"It came to my conclusion that I should reward you all."

Everyone was silent. Richard walked back and forth.

"While most soldiers took breaks every 5 months, you 4 among others haven't since my quest...no...crusade for peace began."

Still they were silent.

"So 4, along with Gnaark, Kovar...Jason have been at my side from the moment we collectively choose to take down the tyrant, King Wilson, till now. So deserve a break for once...so I'll grant you all one. 6 weeks, no excuses."

No one protested, but Victor spoke up.

"What of you your majesty?"

"I shall continue this conflict. While your will has been shaken after all these years, mine hasn't moved but a sliver, go off now, I'm not going to extend your leave. Understood?"

Everybody nodded.

"Good...good."

Richard faced in the direction of the Harad-dur slopes, he knew that beyond there was some sort of civilization waiting to be discovered.

The group was speechless, they didn't know how to respond.

"Oh I almost forgot.."

Richard made whistle noise and suddenly 4 forces appeared.

"Here is your transportation, I can't have you go on foot or it wouldn't be a break at all. Now you can go."

Everyone got on their horses, except Kaldur he bowed to Richard.

"Thank you, your majesty, but I have one last request."

"Then ask?"

"I ask for permission to take home the body of Garth back to Altantia, his father and mother need to mourn the loss of their son, and his sons needs to mourn their father. I wish for him to be buried beside his late wife Tula. "

"Permission granted and take Kon-El, I'm sure many others will want to mourn for him as well."

"What of Jason?"

"...as far as I know...I'm all that he had left..."

After the bodies were wrapped and placed on covered carriage, Kaldur got on his horse.

"Shall we?"

* * *

A few days later, they were deep in Tamoria walking down a path with their horses. The peaceful villages was teeming with joy and life. Victor smiled at the villagers and waved at them.

"For a king who butchers and oppresses, he sure knows how to keep his people happy."

Roy responded.

"Perhaps, but others hate him for killing Wilson, some hate him for being his people and some hate him for no apparent reason."

"You can't make them all like you."

"They don't have to."

The riders' armor was covered by a dark cloak, with the exception of Roy who was wearing armor at all. Garfield was more transfixed on the animal life that flourished here. Every tree had squirrels in them, every other bush had a chipmunk, eagles roamed the skies, while the fishes ruled the rivers.

"Hey I have a clever jest that you all should hear."

Victor asked.

"What is it this time?"

"Why did the squirrel cross the road?"

"Why?"

"Because it did _nut_ want to stay!"

Roy looked at Kaldur with a disappointed face. Victor just rolled his eyes. Kaldur didn't even respond...as usual.

"Your jests stink like the turds left by a dead pig."

"But dead pigs can't do that!"

Roy responded wittingly.

"They would if they heard your jests."

Victor laughed loudly, while Garfield rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious...truly hilarious."

"Can't say the same for you."

Victor only laughed louder. He laughed so much that he fell backwards off of his horse and landed on the wood the secure the bodies of their friends.

Kaldur got off his horse and looked at the broken cart.

"You fool, now you've just destroyed the fastest way of carrying our friends to their proper burial places."

Victor stood up and thought of an idea.

"I have an idea."

A few minutes later the bodies were wrapped around a horse, while Garfield was walking on his feet.

"You do know that the bodies are clearly visible right? To you know...everyone that isn't blind."

"I know which is why I choose to wrap your tent around them."

"Wait...WHAT?"

Before he knew it, Garfield saw his tent wrapped around the bodies of his friends.

"Remind me to burn that tent when we get to Innsbrook...wait why am I the one walking?"

Roy turned around.

"You aren't scared of a little walk are you?"

"Of course I wouldn't...if Innsbrook wasn't 50 leagues away."

"Oh well, you'll be fit by the time you get there by then the women will be all over you."

"Of course, that's assuming I don't collapse from walking so far with my armor and a cloak on."

* * *

At night the riders resided in an inn near Elmswood.

They ate their fill in the town's pub and went immediately to sleep.

There armors were already taken off and they were sleeping in their under garments.

Garfield was sleeping with his chest pressed to the mattress, he in particular longed for the comfort of a proper bed.

But then someone nudged him.

"No mother...a bear ate my school work..."

Garfield then heard Kaldur's voice.

"Wake up Garfield."

Garfield got up and rubbed his eyes.

"You better have good reason before I hit you with my mattress."

"We need to talk."

Garfield was wide-awake at this point.

"Fine. Speak."

"Not here."

"Fine."

The pair walked just outside of the inn. A lamp swung back and forth, but aside from that nothing happened.

"Now speak."

"Today, you seem as jolly as you were before the war, when the night before you've just witnessed an atrocity."

"Look what happened happened we can't do anything to change it."

"No, that's not the point, my concern is the fact that despite what you've witnessed you're acting like it never happened. People suffered greatly, right in front of our faces, does that not call for a change in character?"

"I don't get it, Roy and Victor have acted as if nothing had happened yet you do nothing to them."

"I will speak to them later, individually. As for you, you're still your jester-self telling jokes whenever you want."

"It's part of who I am, Kaldur, I'm not going to stop being myself just because you said so."

"No, I won't, but if you ever experience anything at least half a traumatic as what you have bore witness to last night, then dwell in it and thing about what you can do, don't just ignore."

"Then what of you? If you're so proactive."

"I'm thinking of something, something that only I should know...for now."

Garfield sighed.

"Can I sleep in peace now?"

"Yes."

* * *

The riders woke up at dawn and immediately got on their horses towards Innsbrook. Except Garfield of course.

"How long do you think it'll take to reach Innsbrook?"

"3 days by horse, on foot maybe 10."

Victor reined his horse.

"We could take this route through the forest, it's longer, but people barely use it."

Roy pulled back to where Victor is.

"What's the point?"

"My point is...with less people, we can ride faster...and Lord Lackbeard over here-"

"Hey!"

"Can change into a werewolf. If we ride on full gallop, we'll be in Innsbrook by dawn."

Kaldur rubbed his chin.

"Good idea. Let's go."

Victor turned to face Garfield.

"Garfield are you up for the challen-"

Suddenly a bag full of armor was inside the large jaws of a werewolf. Garfield then tossed the bag to Victor who staggered backwards.

"Hey! I'm not carrying your things!"

Garfield growled at him.

"Fine."

He placed the back in front of him and turned his horse to the direction of the path. Roy pointed his hand to the path.

"Lead the way."

"HIYAH!"

The horses sped through the forest path, with Garfield not far behind. Garfield leaped in front of the horses and looked back a Cyborg and smirked.

"Show-off."

* * *

In a relatively large town, hundreds of villagers were making transactions in the market. Old men shouting out bargains for fish, mead, and milk are heard frequently as it is the optimal time for them.

In the edge of the town the four riders stopped. They didn't reach the city at dawn, but instead at noon. Nonetheless they've made it.

Garfield transformed back into a human.

"Hey, you mind passing me my cloak?"

"Here have some more."

Victor dropped the bag with all of his clothes on him, causing Garfield to fall in the bushes.

"Don't take too long."

"Of course."

The 3 riders made their way through the town. The town doesn't seem all that impressive, and few buildings were three story high, but most houses were one story. But then, somehow they walked through the wall of one of houses.

As they walked through, instead of a lightly populated town, they entered a heavily populated city. Walls outlined its borders. Here, there were buildings every meter. The city was separated into 5 rings, the largest one on the bottom, getting smaller and smaller as they go up. Here, people were selling clothing, goods from other nations and all kinds of exotic things.

"Innsbrook. The city of trades. The title doesn't lie."

Kaldur then interrupted Roy.

"We need to register our names in the local recruitment building so that the guard don't mistake us for deserters."

Garfield then game through the portal with his cloak on.

"Hello."

Lines of civilians could be see leaving and entering the city.

"Astounding. Just when I thought Innsbrook couldn't get any bigger."

"Enough of ogling the city, we need to register!"

* * *

"Name."

"Kaldur'ahm Manta."

"Next."

"Name."

"Roy Harper."

"Next."

"Name."

"Garfield Logan."

"Next."

"Name."

"Victor Stone."

"Next."

The group walked out of the building.

"That was easy." remarked Garfield.

"As much as I want to stay, I need to bury Garth in Atlantia."

Victor then spoke up.

"Same goes for me, I need to break the news to Kon-El's family and bury him in his home."

"I bid you farewell."

"As to you."

As Kaldur and Victor left on their separate ways. Roy and Garfield were left on their own. Garfield brought up a question.

"What are you planning to do after arriving somewhere you've never went to for 3 years?"

"I think I'll visit the royal palace, how about you?"

"I'll make a visit to my parents, I haven't spoken to them in years."

"What? No rendezvous with beautiful females in this wonderful city?"

"Family first. Women second. A close second."

"See you later then."

"Of course."

* * *

Garfield walked up to the manor with the crest of a wolf on it. Garfield knocked on the door.

A familiar voice could be heard.

"Who is it?"

"Garfield. Garfield Logan in the flesh."

Suddenly the door swung open revealing a middle-aged brown haired woman who was much shorter than Garfield's 6'4 ft.

"Thank heavens! You're alive."

His adoptive mother, Rita, embraced Garfield as tight as she could.

"I'd like to think so mother."

He embraced her back.

"Oh look at you, you've grown so tall. And your face! Oh your handsomeness has increased ten-fold! And the scars are a nice feature."

"Um...Thank you...where's father?"

Suddenly Garfield saw something drop behind him. An old man with black/gray hair dropped a bag of potatoes on the floor.

"By the stars..."

"Hello father."

Garfield's father ,Steve, shook hands with Garfield before embracing him.

"So? How goes the war?"

Garfield felt very uncomfortable with this topic, but he could never let his adoptive parents know.

"Two days ago we've repelled a major counterattack by the Tarranids and they've taken many losses."

"I'm sure a number of them got slain by your blade."

"Yes, many...did."

Rita clapped.

"Wonderful another triumph for the great warrior."

"We must celebrate!"

"There's no need, my arrival surely isn't that important."

Nonsense! We shall have a party, and many shall be invited!"

* * *

Roy finally made it to the royal palace on the highest level of the city. The guards opened the gates without him even knocking on it. A figure looked at him over a balcony. Roy looked up, but the figure was gone.

A guard then stepped in front of him.

"Please remove all weapons."

After 2 seconds, Roy took off his bow, quivers, shortsword, smoke bombs and throwing knives hidden in several areas. He was then cleared to pass.

As he walked into the castle, he entered the great hall where statues of the previous kings of old were. Harper didn't look at any of them except the last one.

King Wilson.

Characterized by his missing eye. Even the statue of him sent shivers down his spine.

"Is everything alright?"

Roy look to his right and saw a beautiful tanned, red-haired woman with her sleeping gown on.

Roy walked up to her and held her hands and kissed them.

"It is with you here."

The woman then wrapped her arms around Roy.

"I missed you...missed you so much."

"As do I Koriander. More than you can think."

"Is there news on the war."

"Uh..yes..we've made progress, but not much..."

He looked away for a while.

"Garth, Kon-El, and Jason had fallen."

"That's terrible! How is Richard dealing with it?"

It pained Roy to know that Koriander still showed care towards Richard, then again Richard is her legal husband after all...

"He's mourning him...but he's eager to continue fighting."

"That's good..."

While Roy was in love with Koriander, he did not tell her of the atrocities Richard had done, he didn't want him to have her, but he didn't hate him either.

"Can I eat some lunch, I haven't eaten since last night."

Koriander smiled.

"Of course, Roy."

* * *

"Good technique...good technique.."

Garfield was furiously thrusting his sword and shield spike into several dummy figures, showing Steve his own fighting style.

"Defense and offense...I like it."

"It's good when I'm against a few people, but usually, if I'm heavily outnumbered, or is surrounded, I still need to rely on the sword."

He spun around with his sword slicing several dummies consecutively.

"What about your werewolf techniques?"

"Werewolf techniques...uh...usually swatting, tearing and biting people's heads off are my strategies, but uh..I don't use it much."

"No matter, you're still a force to be reckoned with."

"Of course."

"You want to take a break or keep going?"

"I think I'll just stay here."

Steve smiled.

"That's the spirit."

As Steve walked out of the training room, Garfield imagines the frightened faces of those he's slain on the straw-stuffed dummies. He took a deep breath and continued to cut the dummies to shreds.

* * *

**Just to clear things up, Isaiah Crockett is Hotspot.**

**Kon-El is Superboy.**

**Leonid Kovar is Red Star.**

**Koriander is Starfire.**

**I'm sure you know the rest, if not PM me.**

**As for "Lord Lackbeard" I've read "Much Ado about Nothing" recently in English class, and in the story Benedick calls Claudio "Lord Lackbeard" which I though was pretty funny. :P**

**As of now, the story so far is inspired by Lotr, Avatar: TLAB, Dante's Inferno (both play and game), and Prince of Persia.**

**The "Tarranids" are the Middle-Eastern equivalent on the story. Hence the opening conflict was supposed to resemble that of the brutal Crusades of the Middle Ages.**

**Just thought you should know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A hooded figure rode through the mountain pathways towards a destination. It was cloudy, and raining heavily...fitting for a family who was about discover that someone had died.

The rider rode up a large gate on the moutain-side where ten guards stood watch.

"What business do you have in Atlantia?"

The rider took off his hood, revealing himself to be Kaldur.

The guards widened their eyes and quickly opened the gates.

"Forgive me, my lord."

"All is forgiven."

"Welcome home."

Kaldur waved the guard farewell before entering the city.

Atlantia was different from Innsbrook. It was far less lively. The people live underground where many mountain water reservoirs existed. The Atlantians like swimming.

The people looked at Kaldur with surprise and joy, but were quickly saddened by the load he was carrying. A body wrapped in velvet.

The people moved to the sides of the road. One man stepped up to him.

"If it pleases you my lord, you may ride to the castle in full gallop."

Kaldur looked at him, before looking at the castle.

"YAH! YAH!"

The horse galloped through the brick roads and up the curved roads to the castle. More guards came to the gate of the castle.

"My lord! What is wrong?"

"Many...many things."

* * *

With his two hands he pushed the gates opened and then he led his horse inside.

"Where is the King?"

"I am here."

A tall, fit man with long blond hair and pointed ears looked at Kaldur. Kaldur lifted his gaze to the wrapped body.

"Is it...is it my son?"

Kaldur bowed his head.

"It is, your majesty."

* * *

The duo stood on a grassy field with several mounds on them.

"The Adium fields. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my ancestors...my father, my father's father and so on...and now...

The king looked at Kaldur, who was wearing a black robe to honor this sacred moment.

"..it shall hold the grave of my son."

Kaldur looked on at the newly made mound as a pile of flowers was placed on it.

"The last of these lonely days should be mine...the young die off while the old are left to traverse the Earth...to linger in sadness and despair."

"Garth's death was not of your making."

The king looked at Kaldur.

"No parent...should have to bury their child."

He then kneeled to the floor and wept in front of his son's grave.

"Garth is strong in power and spirit...he has earned his place in paradise."

The words offered little comfort to the king.

"Rest your heart, your majesty. For dark times may come again."

Kaldur bowed his head and left the king to mourn for his son. By this time it was almost nighttime and Kaldur walked into the castle.

There a middle-aged woman with black hair hair walked down the corridor. There was a teenage boy looked at Kaldur's tall figure.

"Kaldur? Is...is that you?"

"Yes...your majesty."

"If your here...then where's Garth?"

The boy spoke up.

"Where's my father?"

Kaldur kneeled to the boy's height and lifted his chin.

"Leopold where are you brothers?"

"Daniel and Jacob are sleeping in their quarters, I was awake doing my geography homework...you haven't answered our questions..."

Leopold's lips trembled and his eyes began to water.

"I'm..."

Kaldur bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry..."

Leopold hugged his grandmother after hearing the news.

"Father's dead isn't he?"

The queen tried to calm Leopold down.

"Shhh...do not cry...your father would not have wanted that..."

Leopold held in his tears and tried to behave as masculine as possible.

"I can't help it grandmother...I can't...I just-"

He planted his face on his grandmother's shoulders and spilled all of his tears.

"If there's anything I can do ,your majesty."

"No...no, you owe nothing to us...make worth your time here Kaldur one never knows how long they have left."

"Yes, your majesty."

She cradled Leopold and rocked him back and forth as if he was a baby, while struggling to hold back her own tears. Kaldur then ran to the sack which contain the late Garth's belongings.

"Here is his armor and his swords, they may yet be useful."

The queen looked at Kaldur.

"What of his helmet?"

"It...it's beyond repair..."

She nodded her head as she imagined the pain her son might have went through. Kaldur sighed and walked to his room. Nothing had changed since he left 3 years ago. Dust hadn't even piled up, it was clean, organized...desolate. He took off his armor and laid down gently on the mattress. He didn't feel like eating at all.

* * *

Early at dawn a hammer could be heard repeatedly striking something. Rita walked outside the house and saw Garfield on the roof hammering nails into wooden planks.

"How did you manage to wake up so early, did you not enjoy the party?"

"I kind of enjoyed the party."

He continued hammering.

"Except for that part where Ulric tossed an anvil through the roof."

"Well, he was drunk."

"Drunk or not, they should behave responsibly."

He continued hammering.

"How did you think of the girls, Garfield? Did you find one that could be a suitable wife?"

"Uhhhhh...to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention. Sleep was the first thing on my mind."

He continued hammering.

"What do you think of the princess from Markovia?"

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. Girls weren't on my mind...I had more urgent things to think about."

"Like?"

Garfield's tone got darker.

"War-related issues."

Rita looked away.

"Oh...I see..."

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"It seemed only yesterday that you were a squire, now your almost a fully grown man, and a knight, so mature and...tall."

"If by yesterday, you mean 3 years ago then yes. And I'm 22, surely that's mature enough."

"If you're so mature? Then why aren't you thinking about a wife?"

"I'm not that mature..."

He hammered in the last plank and then jumped onto the ground making a loud thump.

"I'll guess I'll just wait and see."

He walked into the house.

"Why can't there be arranged marriages? It would have been so much easier."

He laid on a pile of sheep wool and took a deep breath. He reflected on what he had experienced before..

"_IT'S NOT FOR US TO DECIDE THE FATE OF THESE PEOPLE! IT IS NOT JUST!"_

_"WHAT PEOPLE? THAT IS WHY WE FIGHT! THEY ARE NOT US!"_

He winced his eyes as he recalled the slaughter that took place. A slaughter that Richard had approved.

"I could've done something...I've could've..."

He rolled on his side and sighed.

"Richard...what has become of you?"

* * *

Koriander woke up from her slumber. She stretched her arms out and yawned.

She also nude.

She saw Roy with his clothes on sitting on a chair by the window, looking at the rising sun.

"Roy, what is the matter?"

"I was just thinking about...our affair...I don't know how long I can keep this up...Richard is my best friend...it would break my heart to let you go and it would break my heart to see him heartbroken by us."

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Do not worry, we will approach that issue when that time comes."

Roy kissed her bare arms sweetly.

"I hope it never comes to begin with."

"Then how shall we be together?"

Roy smiled at Koriander.

"Aren't we already together?"

"I mean, just the two of us, no more cover-ups or secrets."

"We'd have to break the news to him first. I just need to know how."

"Come, join me in the dining hall, are you not hungry?"

"I'll be there...I'll be there."

She put on her nightgown and fixed her hair. Then she made her way to the dining hall. Roy just stared at the sun..aimlessly. He looked at his arm and its many scars. Memories of blocking enemy attacks with his forearms came to mind.

Archer gauntlets weren't meant for defense.

He put on a robe and made his way downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile at the front. Richard was already assembling the armies again.

"No..no, have the cavalry at the sides, but spread them out, for we know not the treacheries these savages can conjure."

"Yes, your majesty."

He covered his eyes from the sun's gaze and went back inside his tent.

"Bring me to the Oracle, I must here what she predicts."

* * *

Two guards escorted Richard to a larger tent. Inside it was very dark and eerie, yet there a glow emitting from the center of the tent.

Richard looked at both of his guards.

"Guard the entrance, I want to do this alone."

The guards did as they were told.

He kneeled in front of the large glowing container.

"Oracle...what becomes of my armies as we march forward."

A sweet feminine voice could be heard.

"Many hardships shall follow, but what great triumph has not been preceded by suffering?"

"My friends have lost their faith in the cause and oppose the actions which I do. They've become weary of me and I fear treachery is to become of them."

"Your friends need just a little push to the right direction, then they shall follow you."

"How are you so sure?"

Then from the fog a beautiful woman with luscious red hair wearing a dress toga lifted his chin.

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"No...no, I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"Come, you look tired-"

She pulled down one of the strands of her dress.

"Let me comfort you."

"No...no yet...I must lead my men, now that my companions are on leave."

She lifted his chin again so that they looking at her hypnotizing eyes.

"What good is a tired man as a leader, when your army needs leader who feels confident and ready in all that he does."

"Of course...of course."

"Tell me, are you worn out?"

"Very..."

"Then allow me..."

She then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. That alone was enough for him to stand up and lift her off of her feet. Oracle blushed.

"Oh my..."

"No, allow me..."

He kissed her, this time a little less innocent, letting a little tongue enter in back and forth. Together, he walked into the glowing mist.

* * *

**Errr...I'm not so great with the semi-semi-semi-sensual writing, it's just not my thing. **

**If you haven't guessed already, Oracle is Barbara Gordon, the first Batgirl, and arguably, Richard(Dick) Grayson's first love interest.**

**Hope you enjoy the story so far.**

**Please, all suggestions are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

A knocking could be heard at the door. Kaldur walked up to the door and opened it.

It was noon that day.

"What is the matter?"

The queen whispered to his ear.

"There is a rider before our gates, one we've seen before. It wants to talk to you."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Outside the gates, 3 elves stood guard around the rider. Its face was shrouded by a hood.

"Give the rider entry."

And just like that the doors opened and the rider passed through.

Kaldur escorted the rider to the inner sanctums of the castle.

5 guards were in the sanctum.

"Leave us."

The obediently did so. When they locked the door, that's when Kaldur started the conversation.

"Raquel, what news comes this way."

Raquel took off her hood revealing herself as a beautiful, fair Tarranid lady.

"King Agmar has heard word of King Richard's heinous atrocity. The temptation to use the Dark energy increases in him, I can see it."

"It grows inside Richard as well for the atrocity itself may have been triggered by the death of his brother."

"That is not good, we are running out of time. When can you send them?"

"Not now, for now they are reconnecting with loved ones. They've been fighting for 3 years."

"If they do not go soon, they will have no loved ones to reconnect with anymore."

Kaldur sighed. She was right. Eventually, if nothing is done, chaos would cover the land.

"I will see to it that they come your way."

"Good."

She then began to walk away. Kaldur turned around.

"Are you not staying?"

"In the likely chance that your friends fail, I much rather be prepared in the likely event that you fail."

Kaldur stood in silence as Raquel walked away.

* * *

Garfield was sitting on a stool alone in a tavern with a glass full of mead.

After taking a sip he looked up and smiled.

"Victor, you did come after all."

"Of course I would, otherwise my legendary status would be false."

"Hardly, how could something non-existent be false?"

Victor and Garfield laughed, but then Victor looked past Garfield's shoulder. Garfield took another sip and turned around and saw a beautiful, tanned woman wiping the inside of a glass. Garfield chuckled.

"She's quite the looker isn't she?"

Victor looked down.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Come on. Many of you think I have sac of potatoes for brains, and usually you're right, but you can't fool me with that look, you're attracted to her."

"Even if I was, it's not like I would be able to court her. Besides, I've seen the looks on many of these men, they show great interest in her as well, some I fear have more sinister intentions than others."

"And you're worried? You're Victor, famed knight of Tamoria! With tree trunks for legs and the strength of a bear! Heck, your last name is even Stone!"

"Yeah...you're right."

Victor stood up from his seat and took the glass that Garfield lend to him and chugged the rest of mead down.

"Today, I bring home a very, _very_ fair lady."

"Go get her, Victor. She's all yours...wait..."

Garfield reached into his pocket and tossed 2 silver coins at Victor.

"Go buy a drink from her, you must not let her now you intend to court her until she's ready."

"Thank you, but why two?"

"You drank my mead, and I want another."

Victor turned around. Took a deep breath and walked towards the bartender with his chest more puffed up than usual.

Garfield turned his seat around to watch the show. He placed his feet on a chair. The man sitting on it turned around, Garfield had his sleeves of shirt rolled halfway up showing his muscular and scarred forearms and he simply waved back.

The man didn't dare oppose him.

Garfield saw Victor approach the bartender calmly. He see his mouth moving and he see her mouth move too. He then saw Victor's mouth turn into a slight smile.

"There you go Victor."

He then saw the bartender use her finger to gesture Victor to move closer. Garfield smiled, but then something unexpected happened.

The bartender wrapped her arms around his neck and...

headbutted him and then slammed his head onto the table, snapping it in half. The woman then got up on another table and shouted.

"OI! ANYONE WHO EVEN REMOTELY ATTEMPTS TO COURT WILL GET HIS SORRY ARSE KICKED! GOT IT! YOU ALL NEED TO TREAT US WOMEN WITH RESPECT, WE ARE NOT WHORES OR DIRTY WENCHES, TREAT US AS SUCH!"

The men in the bar stayed silent while the woman raised their drinks and cheered. Garfield ran up to Victor and slung his arm around his neck to pick him up.

"Woah..Victor are you alright?"

Victor raised his face showing his bloodied and broken nose.

"What do you think?"

"Hey, anyone here have a spare cloth I can use to fix up my friend?"

The bartender tossed a towel at Garfield.

"Here. Tell your friend to watch his tongue, he's lucky I did not rip it off."

Garfield chuckled nervously.

"Will do."

He immediately gave it to Victor who used it cover his nose. He sat on a stool with a towel on his face.

"What did you say to her to provoke such a...reaction?"

"Well, I went up to her and asked to refill the glass as you instructed. Then I suggested to her that I can _fill_ her up."

Garfield snickered.

"Please...continue.."

"I then said how I can fill her up...with_ tools_ at my disposal larger than that of the great oaks of old. Then you know the rest."

"Sometimes I wonder who's wit is mightier."

The towel partially muffled Victor's voice, but it sounded somewhere along the lines of "Still yours."

Victor then looked up and widened his eyes.

Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Victor then turned Garfield around. He saw Roy entering the bar with his hood on...as usual.

"It's Roy!"

Roy didn't even look up and walked away with a two glasses of mead.

"Two? Why is he getting two?"

Victor's muffled voice sounded again.

"Maybe he has found a woman."

"Um...I'd say we follow, we wouldn't be good friends if we weren't making sure he wasn't getting in trouble right?"

"I agree."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Victor and Garfield followed Roy throughout the city, eventually they were led down an alley.

"I'm only going to warn you both once. Back off!"

Garfield raised his arms in defense.

"Woah! Woah! We're just trying to help. You being all secretive is making us suspicious."

"What he said!"

"Look, if something's wrong just tell us, if you're trouble we'll get you out."

Roy looked away.

"It's not that simple."

"Then make it simple."

Suddenly another hooded figure came out from the shadows.

"Roy, why are you standing there?"

The figure was covered head to toe, but Garfield and Victor recognized the woman's voice.

"Queen Koriander? Is that you?"

The pull down her hood. Revealing her beautiful face and luscious red hair.

"Yes it is me."

Garfield smiled at first, but then it quickly turned into the complete opposite.

"Please tell me that what I think you're both doing isn't not what you're actually doing?"

Roy and Koriander looked away. Victor stepped up.

"Are you serious? You two?"

Garfield rubbed his forehead.

"Roy, not only are you having an affair with your best friend's wife, you're having an affair with someone who just so happens to be our queen! Do you know how bad this looks right now?"

Victor then asked,

"How...how did it...how did this happen? I know Richard can be irritable at times, but surely he is a good husband."

Koriander then solemnly spoke

"You are mistaken, my friend, for Richard was not a good husband even before we were married."

"How so?"

"He engaged in...several affairs...the first was with the woman from Torvinth, the witch-doctor."

Garfield widened his eyes.

"As in Zatanna the witch-doctor? Isn't she like...twice his age?"

"Even in her more senior years, her beauty is renowned throughout the kingdom."

Victor spoke up.

"Can't fault her for that."

Garfield nudged him a bit too painfully.

"So Richard made a mistake, can't you forgive him?"

"I did, the first time, but after we were married, he continued to have affairs with many other women. Roy had offered me comfort and one night we just..."

"No...don't tell me...just don't.."

Garfield sat on a crate with his hands around his head.

"If Richard...finds out...hell will get lose I assure you."

"We don't intend to let him find out."

"Then are you really sure you're willing to live your lives like this...with a GIGANTIC portion of it spent in secrecy?"

After a few seconds Roy looked at Garfield.

"No."

"Then?"

"Then what, just because we're willing to do it doesn't mean we will do it."

"What? That...that doesn't even make sense!"

"None of this makes sense alright."

Roy then looked at Koriander.

"Go to the castle, I shall rejoin you there."

After she left, Roy grabbed Garfield by his collar and pushed him to the wall.

"You're the one to talk about forgiving Richard. If I remember correctly, of all of us you are the one you opposed his actions the most."

Garfield grabbed Roy's arms and pushed him away.

"That's different."

"One second you're telling us all kinds of jests, then the next you're all serious and down to business. What is with you, Garfield?"

"I'm just being me. I'll be a jester when I want to, and I'll be a serious person when I want to."

"Forget it."

"What do mean forget it? We are the king's trusted knights and you've just betrayed his trust."

Roy then looked at him and spoke with a dark tone.

"You and I both know the days of serving the _king_ are numbered. Each day his sanity dwindles and he drifts ever closer to the dark."

"Choose your words carefully, snake!"

"I am. For now I shall serve the king until I see fit. I suggest you do the same."

"What about loyalty? Aren't you the one who always preaches about loyalty?"

"Loyalty was once an honorable art, but in this day and age it will bring nothing but ruin and despair..."

Roy looked to the East where Richard would be far, far away. He could imagine the sound of beating drums and clanking metal.

"...I once believed Richard could change his ways. But I think he is too far gone now."

"Serve him. He may change yet."

Victor who was shocked from what he just saw and heard lowered his bloodied towel.

"Damn"

* * *

Kaldur put on a green robe and got on his worse. One of the guards walked up to him.

"Where are you going my lord?"

"I ride for Innsbrook."

"May I ask why my lord?"

"I'd tell if I knew but a sliver of the reasoning behind my journey."

He got on his white horse and rode to the gate, he then faced the same guard.

"Regardless of my fate beyond these walls, guard this city with your life."

"Will do my lord."

Kaldur turned the horse around and rode him through the city.

_'Time rides against us like the forces of woe. Forcing our hand to act with little preparation. May we be equal to this burden.'_

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER. STORIES MAY NOT BE UPDATED REGULARLY AS I HAVE VOLUNTEER WORK DURING THIS SUMMER. STILL I SHALL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE. **

**HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!**


	5. Chapter 5

A man of Caucasian descent with brown hair woke up from his slumber inside a tent. His chest was covered with bandages stained with brown dead blood cells. He stood up and saw the dusty wind blow through the entrance of his tent. As he walked through he shielded his eyes from the sand and the bright sun.

To his left he saw a large red tent tinted with gold. The royal tent.

As he walked inside he saw Richard sitting on a chair tapping his fingers on the table.

"Your majesty..."

Richard slowly looked up.

"Yes..."

"Where are we? I do not recall being here."

"That is because you were asleep. You have been hurt badly as was in need for a rest. We are currently 5 leagues east of where you fought."

"You mean we won?"

"Of course."

Lord Rayner smiled.

"That's wondrous news! But...where...d-did the others make it?"

"I'm afraid not, 3 more have been slain by the treacherous weapons of the enemy. A few more were injured greatly, thus are still asleep. The rest experienced minor, but are otherwise content. They have taken their leave."

"Who are the ones who have fallen?"

"Garth, Kon El, and Leonid Kovar. Their loss to this day weighs heavily on my heart."

"So what shall do know your majesty?"

"Rest. I'm afraid I cannot grant you a leave, but when the others return you shall have it."

"Thank you your majesty."

As Lord Rayner left a dark hooded figure walked up to Richard. All but its dark grey skin and yellow, crooked, sharp teeth could be seen. Without facing it Richard asked,

"Is Roy Harper still sleeping with my whore of a wife?"

In a dark, ghastly voice, the figure replied.

"Yes, although they intended to keep it a secret, they have failed miserably."

Richard rubbed his chin. The figure spoke up.

"Some of your friends have heard of their affair."

"Have they done anything?"

"Nothing, king."

"I was afraid this would happen."

"What shall I do for you?"

Richard placed his hands together and slowly clenched them.

"Kill Roy Harper."

"Anything else your majesty?"

"Check if my wife is pregnant, for if she is, it is not mine."

"What if she is, king? What then?"

"Kill her as well."

"What of the ranger's accomplices?"

Richard slowly turned his head to look at the figure.

"I'll leave that up to you."

The figure smiled evilly at this revelation.

* * *

Garfield and Victor were on the houses of roofs.

Fixing roofs was their job aside from fighting.

"He intends to overthrow Richard? Is he insane?"

"He does not intend to throne, Garfield, only replace him with a more just king."

"That's quite selfish of him don't you think? He tries to make you think he's doing this kingdom a favor when all he wants is to fulfill his own needs. Hammer."

Victor tossed him a hammer, and Garfield skillfully hammered in dozens of nails.

"Even so, you need not worry of his actions. For what he intends, he cannot fulfill. Saw."

Garfield tossed him a saw and Victor began sawing through wooden planks.

"It's not the conclusion that I'm worried about, it's him attempting it. In most cases he will get himself and Koriander killed."

"Why do you worry for both, Garfield?"

"To be honest, I'm not worried for Roy for if he does get himself in trouble, he knows how to evade danger. Koriander on the other hand will die by Richard's hand one way or another. She's like an older sister that I never had."

"Pray tell."

"When I was just older than a toddler, Koriander would always play with me. Always. She gave me gifts on my birthday and on Day of the Mossleaf. When I was growing up I didn't really made friends. I was eccentric as some of the kids would say. It wasn't until I became a squire and attended the military academy that I made friends. You know, you, Richard, Roy..."

"Huh. I didn't know that."

"Well, to conclude, I want to make sure who she's with is good for her."

"If that's the case, then do you support her marriage with Richard?"

"At first I did...but after what she told me...no. Most certainly not."

"Then is Roy good for her?"

"Roy has yet to prove anything. I will decide if he's good for her or not."

"That's quite draconian, Garfield."

"I love her, but not in the romantic sort, more of a sibling love. A loving siblings make sure the other is not getting into to trouble."

"Now hurry up, if we don't finish this roof within the hour, our wages will be cut in half!"

* * *

Screams could be heard. Villagers and cities burned to the ground. Soldiers and civilians alike were being butchered. Such images were processed and replayed throughout the person's mind.

Kaldur opened his eyes and inhaled deeply, before exhaling softly.

"You provide me with memories, but is it true what you say?"

Kaldur was sitting by a fire pit with two riders dressed in black, whose faces were shrouded in their black hoods. One of them carried a staff, while the other is seen with two crossbows at their side. They both nodded.

"Then we have a very, very serious problem."

* * *

An fat man with a mug of beer at hand dropped two pouches, one for Garfield's palm, and the other for Victor's.

"Ere ye go, 40 silver each. Now go, y'ere bad for business."

Victor and Garfield counted the money in the pouches and confirmed that they had forty. They walked away into the city. In was in dark in Innsbrook, and barely anyone is walking about in this once active city.

They walked for another 3 minutes. There were lanterns all over the city, brightening up the city quite nicely. Victor and Garfield looked at each.

"You think it's time?"

Garfield nodded. They both placed their hands on their sword hilts and drew them out.

"We don't appreciate being followed."

Victor waved his sword.

"Yeah! You want to follow us, you'll have to deal with my blade, or worse, my fists!"

A sudden gust of wind, blew out all of the lanterns around them. At first, they were shocked, but Garfield quickly found two large wooden branches and set them on fire with the flints they had at hand.

Suddenly, they saw six very tall figures covered in their dark grey robes and hood. Their unsanitary and menacing teeth gleamed in the light given off by the fire.

Garfield narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I do not know if you are playing a cruel joke, but remove your disguises!"

Victor and Garfield then heard multiple very faint voices. The language of which they never heard of before, neither the language they themselves spoke, not as fluid as Elvish, not as frequent of the use of vowels as Dwarven or even the newly discovered Tarranidian.

"I fear they do not intend to play a foul joke Garfield."

Suddenly, the six figures drew out their own swords at the same time. Swords that dwarfed the personal shortswords that Garfield and Victor were wielding. The blade alone had a length of nearly a meter and a half. Their collectively drawing of the swords intimidated Garfield and Victor, but they couldn't back down as they were surrounded.

Just as they had took out their swords at the same time, the six figures sprung at them at the same time. Garfield and Victor rolled away from the group as the six slammed their blades into the ground. They both looked at each other before running in opposite directions.

This time the six spoke loudly in their own language. 3 followed Garfield, while 3 followed Victor.

* * *

Garfield engaged in free-running over a period of five minutes, but somehow the 3 figures were right on his heel. He eventually ran on top of a barn with an opening on its roof and jumped down it to land on a haystack. His landing somewhat disturbed the horses, but his whistle calmed them down.

* * *

The horses grew restless again as the 3 figures entered the barn. At this point, Garfield had already ditched the torch and was nearly blind in the darkness.

The figure however seemed more adept in the darkness.

Garfield flinched slightly as he heard their blades cut and pierce violently through horse flesh.

As they passed each pen, they thrusted their sword into the haystack.

One by one, they killed the horses and cleared each haystack until there was only one left.

They stared at the haystack for a few seconds before stabbing it together. One pulled out their sword with nothing on it. The other pulled out with the same results.

The third pulled with...something. On its blade was a small pouch. As it tilted the blade, silver coins fell out from it.

A trap door opened from behind them and Garfield sprang out from it, beheading one of the figures. He then clashed his blade with the two others.

He dueled skillfully until they managed to back Garfield into one of the pens. During one overhead attack, Garfield skillfully parried the figure's blade and immediately countered with a hard punch to its torso.

Garfield felt bones cracked from his punch but to his surprise the figure didn't even react to it. Instead it grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. The figure slowly tightened its grip as it prepared itself to thrust the sword through Garfield.

Garfield had other ideas. He wrapped his legs around the neck of the figure and mustered the strength to flip it over. Causing the figure to crash through the wooden barrier that encompassed the barn and land outside. The other figure swung his sword, but Garfield ducked under. He then dived in between the figures legs and stood up again. He dodged two more swing from the figure. In its 2 attacks, it sliced two wooden beams beside him.

Garfield waved at the figure from far away. As the figure dived for Garfield a portion of the barn collapsed on it. Just as quickly though, the figure revealed its head as it sprung out from the rubble. It had 8 red eyes on its head with dark red skin. The monster seemed to have spikes popping out of its head. It screamed and roared at Garfield as he walked closer, but he didn't back off. He simply thrusted his sword into its head, silencing it for good.

"Phew! That was too close for comfort! Now...where's the last on-"

Before he finished his sentence he ducked under the blade of another one of those figures. The last one.

He locked blades with it and looked at it.

"Your fighting skills would be admired if it weren't for the fact that you possess a face just as hideous as you are skilled."

The figure screamed and used its strength to fling Garfield through the barn and into the open and right through the next barn.

As Garfield looked up he saw the figure enlarge itself to be 3 metres in height. In the process, it tore up its clothing, revealing its menacing features.

"I got my own transformation."

As the figure ran towards him. Garfield transformed into a 6 meter long, 1.5 meter tall, 3 ton were-wolf and pounced onto the figure before it even lifted its sword. He crushed its head in his huge jaws. When he transformed back, he look at the dead figure who shrunk back into its normal size.

Then he realized he was nude. He immediately covered his private parts and looked around him.

"I'd much prefer to not traverse the city in the flesh nor in my wolf form."

Suddenly a horse gallop to his side. He sighed.

"This will have to do."

* * *

Victor was having his own fight against the now 2 figures as a third is seen lying of the ground with its sword to its side.

After parrying both of their strikes, Victor kicked one off the edge and it fell a good 100 ft to its death. The third was furiously fighting Victor. Despite his own great strength he felt the growing strength within the figure and it began to overwhelm him. Victor fell backwards as he witnessed the figure about to undergo the transformation. But then a rider on a horse sliced its head off before it reached its maximum size.

Victor then realized it was Garfield.

"Ah, good timing."

Then he realized he was naked.

"Ah, for heaven's sake put on some clothes!"

"Well, I don't plan on robbing people clothes and I certainly don't plan on wearing their robes."

"Well, you better wear the next set of clothes you find or I swear I'll carve my eyes!"

"Until then, gather the bodies and pile them up on this horse."

"Why?"

"Well, I wouldn't want the city to be scared of attacks by..."

He pulled out a dark bag and pulled out on of the heads of the creatures.

"An eight-eyed monster who ravages people's property and wields big swords. How about you?"

"Good point. Aw..damn...I guess that means I need to go down all the way to get the last body."

* * *

When got down, they realized that the creature that did fall was no longer there. Garfield then noticed something in the distance.

"Over there!"

He rode next to the figure who was clawing its way forward as its legs were shattered.

He jumped down from his horse and grabbed its neck.

"Who are you?"

"NNRRAHH!"

He hit his head with the hilt of his sword.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"NNRAAHHH!"

Garfield looked at Victor.

"Let's just kill this monster and get this over with!"

"No...allow me."

Victor grabbed the figure's head.

"Now you listen here, I don't care if you cannot understand us, but I'm sure you can understand this."

With on hand, Victor snapped a large branch in half. Instead of being scared, the figure laughed.

"You humans amuse me."

"So you CAN UNDERSTAND US?"

"It doesn't matter, your friends will be dead, and your world shall follow."

Garfield then grabbed him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR FRIENDS WILL BE DEAD?"

"Perhaps not all of them, but two in particular..."

The figure then laughed evilly as Garfield drew out his sword and stabbed the creature in the chest. Victor was puzzled.

"Two in particular? That could be anybody."

Garfield narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe...but I think I know the two it's referring to."

He looks on at the seemingly peaceful castle on top of Innsbrook.

"Let's go Victor, we must make haste!"

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER HUZZAH!**

**JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP. LORD RAYNER IS THIS UNIVERSE'S KYLE RAYNER WHO IS A GREEN LATERN IN THE COMICS AND WAS ONCE PART OF THE TEEN TITANS. AS FOR THE "ZANTANNA AFFAIR", IN THE COMICS SHE'S ACTUALLY A LOT CLOSER TO BRUCE WAYNE'S AGE AND I THINK WAS EVEN ONE OF HIS LOVE INTERESTS (OR THE OTHER WAY AROUND), NOT THE YOUNG JUSTICE VERSION. **

**THANKS FOR THE VIEWS.**

**CHEERS**


	6. Chapter 6

Victor and a naked Garfield climbed over the castle wall and hopped down. Garfield's head swiveled around but it is as if what he was looking for was not there.

"Where are the guards? The castle guards never abandon their post."

"I don't think they did."

Garfield walked to where Victor was standing.

He was standing over a pile of 12 dead guards, each with a horrified look on their faces.

Garfield rolled one of the bodies over and began undoing the armor off of the dead body.

"I practiced my sword abilities with them when I was a child."

Victor respectfully gave Garfield a moment of silence, but then Garfield began undoing the armor from one of the bodies.

"As much as I want to bury these men, I much rather face whatever is inside with some armor on...you could use some armor too. Shirts and pants don't provide much protection against any form of weaponry."

Victor was dumbfounded. Garfield was eccentric indeed.

"And I'm going to take their sword, theirs has a much better reach that ours."

* * *

Garfield and Victor wore the armor of the castle guards as they walked into the grand hall. Garfield of course, had a greatsword and a circular shield, while Victor had a Halberd. It was dark, unusually dark, the Innsbrook castle often had every section of its building lit by torches or lanterns. Now there were none. Victor started a fire while Garfield walked ahead. He then stepped on something soft and looked down.

It was another dead guard.

"Victor, you got the torches?"

"Right here, oh woah..."

As they walked around they lit every lamp they passed by. Slowly the scene became clear to them.

The hall was smeared with red blood and littered with several bodies.

"Oh shit."

Garfield went from body to body checking if one of them had a pulse. Victor looked around the hallway.

"Something tells me they're not trying to be stealthy."

"They're trying to send a message."

Victor narrowed his eyes at the words written in blood on the wall.

"Akrum Besta Lahati hocrum docrum, en noi esto macra."

"What?"

"I don't know what it means either Garfield. Let's go!"

* * *

As they ran through the castle, they lit lantern after lantern, as they go further into the castle the scenes became more gruesome. The bodies went from beheaded to their intestines spilling out from their abdomen to having all their organs exposed for the world to see.

"You think we got lucky?"

Garfield then looked at Victor.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've just beaten a few monsters, not whatever caused this."

"Well...to be fair, they were fairly skilled swordsman with an even greater strength."

Victor gestured Garfield to be quiet, and he did so. At first they heard nothing, but then they heard a faint sobbing noise. A _familiar_ sobbing noise.

Garfield whispered in the hallway.

"Lady Koriander are you there?"

The sobbing immediately stopped.

"It's us, Garfield and Victor."

Then the stone wall moved forward and shifted to the left, and a Queen Koriander stumbled out of it covered in blood.

"Koriander are you hurt?"

"No, no, it's not my blood...its theirs."

Garfield looked at the mutilated bodies and his expression saddened. He took a deep breath.

"Where's Roy?"

"Roy? Oh no! I forgot about Roy!"

She was on the brink of bursting into tears.

"Wait! Wait! What do you mean?"

"H-he distracted those things to give me time to find the secret emergency room."

"Well, where would he be now?"

"I don't know, here, not here...maybe DEAD!"

She pulled the gown of her dress to her eyes as she shed her tears. Victor leads her back into the saferoom.

"Stay here until we return."

Koriander nodded her head as she stepped on a stone which triggered the mechanism to move the "stone wall" back to its original place.

The duo immediately ran down the corridor.

"We don't have much time. "

Garfield looked at Victor.

"You think?"

* * *

"Away! Away with you!"

He fired another arrow which hit one of the hooded figures for the eighth time. This time, the figure fell on its side, dead.

However, he still had 30 of them on his tail. They were able to climb onto walls and ceilings to get the jump on Roy.

But Roy was as sharp as his arrows.

As one jumped down to stab him. He rolled away and fired 3 arrows to its head, bringing it down.

He took out his horn and blew it.

* * *

Garfield and Victor stopped as they heard the horn.

Victor recognized the sound.

"The Starling Horn..."

"Roy!"

As they ran down, 10 more of those hooded figures intercepted them. 5 in front of them, 5 behind.

"DO NOT STAND ON OUR PATH, FOUL CREATURE!"

As they all drew out their swords, one stepped up.

"Your path shall be stained with your blood."

Then they all charged at them from both directions.

Garfield and Victor looked at each other before charging at them, screaming.

* * *

A Roy ran to the top level of the castle, he ran by 20 guards.

"Men, draw your weapons! Foul beings are upon us!"

They look to their left and saw the hooded figures walk side by side towards them.

"What of the others my lord? Have they not dealt with them?"

"They tried...and their bodies lay mutilated all over the castle."

"On your word, my lord."

"Pull back to the stairs to the top, they we shall have the height advantage!"

They fled in orderly fashion to the stairs where they set up a shield wall.

"Hold your ground, men! Muster the courage to hold this ground."

The hooded figure then sprung on them.

It was a massacre.

As the hooded figure charged into their shields, the strength of the blow disrupted the formation. Then the rest poured in through the opening and made short work of the men. Violently slicing them in half or thrusting their sword down the length of their body. Roy managed to kill one by thrusting his shortsword into the head of one. He then blew the horn again one last time but as he was blowing it, one of the figure sliced his horn in half. He dropped the horn, grabbed a torch and ran to the roof.

* * *

"He blows the horn again!"

Victor's face revealed the worry in his eyes. So did Garfield's.

"He must be on the roof!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Roy did a sweep kick to sweep one of the figures off of their feet before rolling backwards.

He ran out of arrows at this point and carried both his bow and his sword.

He attempted to block one of the swings with his bow, but it was immediately sliced in half, and he had to duck as they blade was still going through.

Roy was a highly skilled archer and a competent swordsman.

But being competent was not going to save him here.

"If I die here, I will die a glorious death!"

He then heard a familiar voice. Victor's.

"How about you don't die at all!"

Garfield charged at the group of over 20 and clashed weapons with them. Equipped with their preferred weapons, they skillfully slay the figures rapidly. Sometimes killing 3 with one swing, at other times, 5.

It was over as quickly as it began.

Garfield grabbed the traumatized Roy by the collars.

"Get up. We can't stay here."

"W-where's Koriander?"

"Safe. She's in the secret chamber."

"Take me to her, please!"

* * *

As the trio ran down the castle to where the secret chamber was, they saw that it was open. A deep, dark voice spoke up.

"Looking for this?"

Roy guided the torch to the source of the voice. It showed another hooded figure, this one was almost 8ft tall. It's arm wrapped around Koriander's neck and his hand was around the hilt of his sword. Roy immediately drew out his own sword.

"LET HER GO!"

"I cannot for my employer instructs me to do so."

"What? What does he instruct you to do?"

"To see if this whore is pregnant."

Roy growled at him.

"One step and I'll snap her neck like a twig."

The figure moved its hands to her abdomen and caressed it. His evil smile then turned idle.

"She bears no child."

For a moment everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure my employer would understand if an _accident_ occurred."

Before it was able to snap her neck. Roy throw his sword at his arm, causing it to let her go.

She ran to Roy and embraced him while Victor and Garfield stood between them and the figure.

"Victor, escort them to my house."

"But you cannot face him alone!"

"Just do it!"

Victor then turns away and runs towards Roy and Koriander.

"Come on, this way!"

The figure drew out his sword which was almost as long as he is tall.

They then clashed swords. The figure's strength was greater than Garfield's, as a result Garfield stumbled backwards.

"That's it? Is that all you can conjure, monster?"

He swung at Garfield again, this time, he blocked it with he shield. However, the shield shattered on impact and Garfield was sent flying backwards a good 10 feet.

"Nevermind then!"

* * *

Koriander gasped as the trio ran past the bodies of her guards. One of figure stepped in front of them, but Victor immediately cleaved it in half.

"We need to go!"

As they ran out of the castle, Victor carried Koriander and placed her on his horse.

"Why do you carry bodies?"

She then unravels the cloth around it and it revealed an ugly face. Victor gave her the saddles.

"Me and Garfield desire to seek counsel about the foe we encountered. Now...do you remember how to ride a horse?"

"Yes."

"Then follow my directions. Me and Roy will be traversing through the buildings beside you."

She nodded her head and galloped past the gate, which Roy opened.

Roy and Victor then engaged in free-running through the buildings beside her.

* * *

"Take that! And that!"

The figure blocked both of Garfield's strikes effortlessly. It then kicked Garfield across the hall, causing him to crash into a statue.

He remained fierce as he continued to match the figure's strikes, blade to blade.

The figure may be huge, but it was as agile as any elf he's seen. With reactions to match.

Garfield jumped backwards a few meters and looked at his opponent. As he clenched his sword with two hands, he ran towards the figure, and vice-versa.

The figure swung his sword, while Garfield slid underneath. He then got back on his feet and thrusted the sword through its back. However, the figure rotated its head 180 degrees so that it was facing him.

It barred its teeth at him. He grabbed Garfield's blade and pulled further into its body. Garfield pulled out the sword and sliced its head off, black blood sprouted from its neck.

He sat down on the floor confident that he was the only living thing in the castle. He then heard a faint moaning, he turned around and saw the once inanimate bodies of the guards rise up, carry their weapon and looked at him. He sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

"What happened?"

"Terrible deeds, frightening deeds."

Roy then stepped in between Koriander and Rita.

"I'm sorry Lady Dayton, but the information she holds is confidential."

Steve then interfered.

"She is a friend, if the information concerns her, it concerns us."

"Please, just...drop the issue."

A hard knocking sound could be heard at the door.

Rita blows out the fire in her lamp, while Steve, Roy, and Victor drew out their weapons. Steve closed the door to the room, while Roy and Victor slowly walked down the stairs. The person knocked the door hard three times.

They positioned themselves beside the door. Three more hard knocks were heard.

Roy nodded at Steve. Roy grabbed the door and Victor jumped in the entrance screaming, preparing to swing their weapons with all their might at the unknown enemy.

Garfield screamed as well as he drew his sword.

"Oh..oh it's just you."

Garfield walked into the house.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is fine."

"Victor, Roy, we need to pack our stuff we're leaving."

"What? You don't know how many of those things are out there!"

"The farther away we are from them, the safer they are."

Another being knocks at the door. Everyone drew their weapons.

"Are you expecting anyone else?"

Rita shook her head.

Roy ran back downstairs after looking through the window.

"It's Kaldur!"

Garfield opened the door for one. Kaldur noticed that Victor, Roy and Garfield had blood stains on their armor and face.

"I sense that you desire to speak with me."

"Yes we do."

"You must come with me, only the three of you."

Garfield and Victor left without question. Roy gave Koriander a kiss on the forehead.

"I shall see you soon my love."

Kaldur expression saddened.

"Actually, you may be away for a long duration, a very long duration."

He pressed her forehead against Koriander's forehead.

"Do not fret, I shall reunite with you after whatever errand Kaldur has of me...I promise."

He gave a short, but sweet lip-to-lip kiss before walking out the door.

Steve ran outside and placed a hand on Kaldur.

"Wait! Don't we get a say in this?"

"Master Dayton, what we must discuss does not concern you and hopefully it never will. Please respect the confidentiality of our discussion."

Steve nodded and Kaldur walked away.

There are horses ready for Roy, Garfield and Victor and they got on their horses.

Victor brought up the question just as then started to move on their horses.

"So, where exactly are we going to? Atlantia?"

"No, not there, somewhere where I doubt any of you have seen before."

Garfield looked down at the bodies he was carrying around with him.

"I have something t-"

"Not now, we will discuss your problems when we get there. For now let this be a ride full of silence and reflection."

After he said that, everyone remained quiet.

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! NOT MUCH TO SAY HERE I BELIEVE. UMM...WAFFLES!**

**OH WAIT, THIS STORY ,AS YOU MAY REALIZED, IS INFLUENCED BY LORD OF THE RINGS AND POSSIBLY GAME OF THRONES(ALTHOUGH I SAW VERY FEW EPISODES). IT WILL ALSO CONTAIN ELEMENTS FROM VARIOUS OTHER CONTENT, ONE OF THEM BEING THE DIABLO SERIES (GAMES).**

**JUST THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW.**


	7. Chapter 7

For 2 days the riders rode softly through Tamoria, no one gave them chase and there was no one for them to give chase.

At noon, Kaldur led them to a sanctuary situated on the side of a mountain. It was surrounded by all kinds of beautiful flora and fauna. A chipmunk even landed on Garfield's shoulder and he pet it before it jumped off from him.

A waterfall ran down the middle of the building. 3 stories and a 5000 square feet of courtyards and fancy rooms. The beauty of the environment puzzled all the riders except Kaldur. Roy rode up beside.

"What is this place?"

"This is Riverdale, home to many noble elves...and my mother."

Garfield was amazed by its beauty.

"It's beautiful ain't it?"

"Garfield I appreciate your admiration for elvish decor and architecture, but we have more urgent matters to attend to."

* * *

Garfield and Victor meticulously inspected all the furniture and structures, admiring it for what it is. Roy was beside Kaldur.

Kaldur turned around to see Garfield carrying an antique vase.

"Garfield, did I not ask you to bring your horse here? We need to see the bodies."

"Oh..of course! Wait, what do you mean we?"

Just as he said this, Roy opened the door to the inner sanctum where several stone chairs are placed in a circle. The two black robed people to his left, and two people to his right. Kalel the barbarian dwarf chief, and...Oliver his mentor, the Forest Lord.

Roy kneeled immediately.

"Mentor, why are you here?"

A man in chainmail with blonde hair and a goatee stood up.

"I would like to know myself."

Then Garfield came walking into the sanctum with his white horse.

"Alright! Alright! I just want to get to the point!"

He unclipped the bodies off of his horse and rolled them out onto the floor. Everyone gasped, then he threw down a bag that contained 3 heads; all rolled onto the floor. He noticed the shocked expressions on everyone's faces, except the hooded figures whose faces were hidden and Roy and Victor.

"You've seen these before...haven't you?"

The people who were shocked stayed silent.

"Tell me!"

* * *

Richard's marching army was caught in the middle of a desert storm. Soldiers shielded their eyes from the sand.

Richard who was on his horse was unphased and he continued to urge his soldiers to move forward. Lord Rayner rode beside.

"Your majesty, the conditions are suitable for marching, perhaps we can set up camp and wait until the storm passes over."

"We keep going."

"Your maje-"

"Every day, every hour, every minute, every second we give to these savages, they grow stronger, whilst we grow weaker. To you think my eyes blind my logic, I know that conditions are unsuitable, but for now we're going to have to deal with it."

"The soldiers marching on are taking up more resources than ever before, food is running low, and water...half the men don't even have water anymore..."

"If we see any pools of water, we will stop. Until then we march."

"But your maje-"

"You're giving me the suspicion that you do not trust your king as you said many years ago...do you trust your king?"

"To the death your majesty."

"Leave me, and urge the rest of the column to keep marching, it's almost nightfall and we don't want another ambush by those monstrous race on their disfigured steeds!"

"Right away, your majesty."

* * *

Victor placed his hands on his face as he looked down onto the floor.

"Demons? Here?"

"Hellspawn to be precise, Demon is a title bestowed on those who command the hellspawn."

Roy then asked Kaldur a question.

"But demons and hellspawn, are they not figures of mythology? My mother used to tell them to me to prevent me from doing bad things, kind of like how the troll under the bridge story teaches us to not play on bridges."

"The stories you consider myth were true tales of men, dwarves and elves fighting the legions of Hell. Since then Tamoria was blessed for not being traversed by them...until now. This particular hellspawn is a wraith, hellish assassins easily drawn to the prospect of wealth, but they are only attracted to the kind of wealth that we can only dream of."

"But who would be that mad to be in contact with demons, let alone hire them?"

Garfield then stood up and reached into his pocket.

"I think I know..."

He threw a bag of money that spilled gold coins onto the floor.

"How many people are rich enough to convert over a million silver coins into 100 gold ones?"

"Not many."

"Now...how many do you think has something to gain from our deaths as well as Koriander's?"

It was clear now. Victor, Diana, Kalel, Dinah, Kaldur and Oliver knew it. Roy narrowed his eyes.

"That wretched son of a BITCH! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

Kaldur stretched his arm out and lowered it.

"At ease, Roy, this news brings about a different image of Richard, but more importantly it has only fulfilled my worse fears."

Dinah looked over into the distance and she knew that somewhere to the west the Western mountains.

"Please, elaborate on your worst fears."

His arm pointed towards the two hooded figures.

"These two people are from Western Kingdom."

Victor took out his halberd.

"Western Kingdom? We haven't been in contact with those heathens since we separated from them 50 years ago. Why do you bring them here?"

"Victor, please show some respect, they are people just like us. As of what you think you know of them, most of it is propaganda made by our kings."

The figures stood up and took off their hoods. Both were revealed to a man and a woman. Both had flaming red hair. Both had blue eyes. The woman had a narrow, pale face with round cheekbones and a pointed chin. Her eyes were full of terror, grief and tiredness. A short nose hooked over continually short and pursed lips, which were a pale red in color. Her hair was tied up to a pony on the back of her head. Her armor was metal, but thin, it did not clung to her feminine figure, but instead was more outwards to resemble that of a man's armor.

The man bore a stern chin, was equally pale and equally disheartened. His nose was long, but his hair was short. He wore the same armor as the woman.

"Anthony, Margaret, tell your stories."

Anthony spoke up. He spoke with a very exotic accent.

"The Western Kingdom as you call it, is barely a single kingdom anymore, several noble families have set up their own kingdoms in a attempt to seize the entire nation for their own. War has already broken out and it's on the verge of including your Tamoria with it."

Then Margaret spoke up. She spoke in the same accent.

"As we speak, the families fight fiercely for the ownership of the kingdom, if the wrong family wins, they will surely wage war with Tamoria, and while they may be weakened, your western side remains vulnerable to attack. In addition, your kingdom will be weakened as well from its current war."

Kaldur interrupted.

"In others words, with our war in the east not ending soon, we may be caught on a war on two fronts, one which we cannot win. You must make sure the family that supports the reunification or maintained peace with us wins. Do not question their affiliation for they too desire an long-term and hopefully permanent peace with us."

Garfield looked at everyone.

"Well, with all of us making one family win shouldn't be too hard."

"It wouldn't if all of us are going together. Unfortunately, some of you must go to the east and find some way to bring about a peaceful resolution to our own war."

"Fair enough, us young folks will go one side, the rest of you will go to the other side."

"Garfield, I'm sorry but you, Victor, and Speedy will not be fighting together. Instead, I've already drafted up groups which will maximize your effectiveness based on each of your strength and weaknesses."

"What? Split up? We've been fighting by each other's side since we've met..LITERALLY!"

"I acknowledge your friendship and sense of brotherhood with your friends, but we cannot take chances. Victor, Roy, and Oliver will travel to the east. When you do go there, you must not engage the Tarranids with hostility, I've decided that Victor should go with them just in case they must use force. In addition, Roy and Oliver's archery prowess will ease the burden of having to hunt and generally live off the land since I doubt you will be able to dine in their cities or buy from their markets."

Victor then suggested.

"We can always steal..."

"No, as for you Garfield, you and Kalel are more equipped for warfare and not for survival. You must go West and settle the conflict between the noble families. Any questions?"

For a while no one said anything, they completely understood Kaldur's logic. Garfield raised a hand as if he were still in the academy asking a question.

"Yes, Garfield?"

"Victor and Roy are usually the only people I talk to, I much prefer to have someone to talk to."

"Ah I forgot, to mention, someone else will be traveling with you, a close friend I believe."

"Who?"

"Excuse me as I get him, he's probably still slumbering in his chambers."

After a minute everyone heard several footsteps. They then saw a red-haired man stopping right in front of them. He was tall, 6 foot 5, muscular in stature and was in his sleeping garments. The boys immediately recognized him and his own exotic accent.

"Hello friends!"

They all simultaneously shouted

"Wallace!"

They ran to him and gave him hugs and stern handshakes.

"Yes, Kaldur has already told me everything, I'm a little saddened I won't be traveling with the rest of ye, but oh well Garfield's one hell of a lad, ain't ye Garfield."

"Damn right."

Kaldur then returned walking.

"I see the conflict is resolved already. Good."

"When do we leave?"

"You must all leave by midday tomorrow, I am giving you this time to prepare your equipment."

Roy then answered.

"But our equipment is back in our homes, it is more than a few days ride!"

"Do not worry, I have the gear for each of you. An upgrade, if you will, from your old equipment."

"Can we see it?"

"Of course...right this way."

* * *

Roy was given a new bow, and better bow, it can pack more power behind it, thus more accurate and longer ranged. He was also given Oliver's old armor, while it is older that Roy's old armor, it was much sturdier and lighter. He was also give 2 different camos for his armor, one for the desert and the other for the forest. Instead of a shortsword he was given 2 knives, one curved, the other straight, both were built by dwarven steel, the best of its kind.

Victor wasn't given heavy armor, instead he too was given leather armor, not that he mind. Instead of a halberd, he was given an unusual weapon, it had several teeth like blades on one end of it, much like spikes around a morningstar. Kaldur told him, they were actual teeth, dragon's teeth.

Garfield was given a new set of armor, it is made of solid,elven mithril, a mineral that is far harder than steel, and far lighter than copper. His shield was now a heater shield instead of a kite shield, it too was made of mithril. Instead of getting a new sword, he received his old one, his father's sword.

"Ah Steve's sword, almost as tall as a man, dangerous enough to cut through one."

Kaldur was confused.

"Steve is your father?"

"Well, not really technically, but adoptive fathers are basically fathers...anyway thank you for this gift."

Kaldur was going to tell him something but he chose otherwise.

"It is also enchanted."

"How so?"

"Try transforming into a werewolf."

He did so hesitantly and then changed back. Instead of being naked, he was still in his armor and in his clothes.

"Amazing. Truly amazing."

"It should be, elven sorcery is rare, but it is famed."

The boys all went to the sleeping chambers to slumber. They were too smothered by the gift of new equipment, they gave no thought to what lies ahead...or why they were given better and rare gear in the first place.

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! SORRY THIS ONE TOOK A WHILE. KALEL, IF YOU HAVEN'T GUESSED ALREADY IS KAL-EL OR SUPERMAN. OLIVER/OLLIE IS GREEN ARROW. MARGARET AND ANTHONY ARE MY OC'S. BTW MARGARET AND ANTHONY ARE SPEAKING IN BRITISH ACCENTS. EVERYONE FROM THE "WESTERN KINGDOM" WILL BE SPEAKING WITH BRITISH ACCENTS. WALLACE IS SPEAKING WITH A SCOTTISH ACCENT, BECAUSE WHY NOT? BESIDES THE NAME WALLACE REMINDS ME OF WILLIAM WALLACE, A FAMOUS FIGURE IN SCOTTISH HISTORY. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTION PLEASE INFORM ME ON IT. YES, RAVEN WILL COME IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AND PERHAPS OTHER CHARACTERS FROM BOTH TEEN TITANS AND YOUNG JUSTICE. THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVS/FOLLOWS/REVIEWS.**

**CHEERS.**


End file.
